


Кровью и потом

by Kollega



Category: Potop - Henryk Sienkiewicz
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>пан Кмитиц назло врагам и друзьям переступает любые запреты и всегда получает то, что хочет, особенно, когда выпьет; одичали люди на войне</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кровью и потом

— Не стой столбом, Рекуц! Дверь за собой запри!

Резкий, повелительный окрик пана Кмитица привел его в чувство, и Рекуц сделал шаг вперед. Всего-то на чуток отлучился, а про него и забыли. Пока его не было, в хате будто родник винный из-под пола забил — и все полегли в неравной битве со стихией, даже могучий Пыпка лежал под стеною расхристанный, в обнимку с недогрызенным окороком. Дыхание перехватывало от винных паров и неживой жары. Рекуц сразу стянул с головы шапку, но его уже бросило в пот. Не дождались, значит. Из всех его соратников один пан хорунжий Кмитиц остался сидеть за столом. Глаза Кмитица уже затянуло хмельной дымкой, вон, сидит, подбоченясь, в чем мать родила, недобро так зыркает.

— Садись, Рекуц. Пей!

Рекуц послушно сел и потянулся за чаркой, его долго упрашивать не надо. Крепкое и сладкое валашское вино бросилось в голову, как лошадь лягнула, перед глазами поплыло от жары. Рекуц распустил ворот рубахи и плеснул себе еще вина. Жарко было неимоверно, словно в бане натопили, потому хмель так мутил рассудок. Пан Кмитиц тоже налил себе, опрокинул чарку одним глотком, выдохнул и подкрутил ус.

— Думаешь, я имя свое, род шляхетский позорю? — вдруг зло выдохнул Кмитиц. — Разве не я один остался схватываться с неприятелем, когда все по лежанкам попрятались?

Рекуц старался понять, что к чему, но только головой помотал, разгоняя хмельной угар, — не удалось.

— Пей, — ему снова ткнули чарку.

— Думаешь, я не воюю, не шведа бью, а так, бесчинствую себе на потеху? Тешусь с приятелями, как пьяная девка?

Хорунжий вдруг подхватил из-под стола большой мех с вином, сдернул затычку, запрокинул голову и одним движением перевернул мех. Рекуц сглотнул, заворожено глядя, как в рот его благодетеля льется целый винный водопад — горло ходуном ходило. Кмитиц встал, видно, для удобства.

Как тут не выпить, на такое глядя? Рекуц выпил. И еще выпил. И еще. Свитка стала тесной, тяжелой, полетела под ноги.

Что за разговор? Черт его знает, чего хочет от него пан Кмитиц — перепить? Рекуц бы уже сейчас сдался, вино почти одолело его, а пан хорунжий пил крепко, легко, и похмелье его мучило меньше остальных. Но чего бы и не выпить, раз наливают?

Хорунжий наконец отбросил прочь опустевший мех, подался вперед, оперся на стол и уставился на Рекуца совсем уж мутным взглядом.

— Так я красуюсь, как девка? Приказы нарушаю, перемирие срываю? Воинского обычая не знаю и людских советов не слушаю? Так? Правду пишут?! Где ты был, пока мне письмо привезли? Когда я этого посланца… Но нельзя. Встань, Рекуц!

Земля качнулась под ногами, пришлось ухватиться за столешницу, благо, скатертей здесь отродясь не водилось, не то что у Рекуцев — в том, давно проданном родительском имении, то была приличная семья, герба Лелив. Там и сплюнуть некуда было, чисто, прибрано, строгие порядки.

С пьяных глаз и от резкого движения в голове у Рекуца совсем плохо стало, и он чуть не ахнул. Сейчас хорунжий и вправду показался ему красной девкой, бесовской. Угольные ресницы, безволосая грудь, потемневшие от влаги русые кудри, мутный, затягивающий, как омут, взгляд, щеки от выпивки да от жара зарумянились.

Лицо пана хорунжего оказалось вдруг близко-близко.

— Что сделаешь ради меня? — горячо выдохнул тот, остро глядя, казалось, прямо Рекуцу в душу.

— Умру за тебя, пан Анджей, в ад сойду, — с готовностью ответил Рекуц. Он не мог ответить иначе, их всех связывали кровь, смерть, славные и не очень дела, такое братство. Рекуц не знал, как бы жил сейчас без этого всего. Другого ему и не надо было уже. Сердце колотилось в груди, не иначе, от вина. Пан Кмитиц сверлил его взглядом.

— А еще?

Рекуц и двинуться не мог с места. Чужая близость пьянила пуще крови, его кружило, вело, тащило, а он не мог и шагу ступить. Все плыло: стены хаты, серые глаза пана Кмитица. Тот стянул с Рекуца рубаху, рванул завязки штанов.

— Так ведь грех это, — Рекуц пытался отступить назад, а Кмитиц засмеялся, прижимая его к себе. Острый звериный запах щекотал ноздри.

— А что не грех? Раз говорят, что мне не указ законы божьи и человеческие, так все будет по-моему! — жаркий шепот, гневный. — Все что мое, то и ваше. Нет?

Рекуц открыл рот, чтобы ответить, да не сумел, только застонал, когда крепкие пальцы охватили его плоть. Девки почти никогда такого не делали, даже за деньги. Девки и не могли так — настырно, жадно, по-хозяйски, их дело пищать, хихикать и убегать. Разом на все стало наплевать. Грех? А правда, что не грех, если хочется? Вино грех, богатство грех, смертоубийство... Все, что они делали годами на войне и в перемирие. И когда Анджей схватил его за руку, повернулся спиной, Рекуц только и смог выдохнуть:

— Я?!

Твердая спина, острый запах пота и похоти, прикушенная губа — еще крепче связывали их, спутывали сильнее, чем кровь и безумие. И вел здесь тоже не Рекуц, осторожничал. Пока не услышал:

— Проси, а отказывают — бери сам.

Этот брал сам, даже так, навыворот.

После они лежали на лавке, чуть дыша, Рекуц попытался притянуть Анджея к себе, но пан хорунжий — теперь снова — оттолкнул его.

— Не забывайся! Вина мне налей, — жестко сказал. Сел, выпрямившись, будто ничего и не было между ними. Будто не Рекуц его, а он Рекуца. Но обижаться не хотелось, сил не было, да и разума не хватало понять происшедшее до конца.

Позже Рекуц осмелился спросить Яромира Пыпку, намеком, не прямо. Но тот понял сразу, без всяких уточнений. Потому что одним движением впечатал Рекуца в стену и прошипел:

— Молчи об этом, заруби на носу. Порешу, если проболтаешься.

Такие вот братские путы на них, крепче кровных.


End file.
